Talk:Peter Parker (Earth-1610)
Help on Spider-Man's Timeline I need some help on adding in things into Parker's timeline. It was easy to squeeze him into the timeline for him to meet and date Kitty Pryde, but I don't know exactly when did he found Daredevil and De Wolfe getting killed. There's also other things like when the aliens invaded Earth and Peter was part of the resistance, and Banshee. Please fill me in specifically as possible what I'm missing and which moment in history was this, possibly which issue number if possible, the annuals are separated and aren't really labeled into it. Thanks Wasabi 03:14, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Well I can tell you that De Wolfe was killed by the Punisher in . :That's between and .--Max 23:51, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Issues with Tablet of Order and Chaos Guys: I need help with this one. Last time I checked, Tablet of Order and Chaos is related to the Spider-Man game, does this even have a place in the regular canon of Ultimate Spider-Man? Taikage - cracking down on fantasy gundam bloggers 08:10, January 2, 2011 (UTC) It won't be mentioned in the Ultimate Comics storyline, however it's really up for debate. I believe so, considering that, despite it being from the video game it IS the Spider-Man from Earth-1610, not an Ultimate Spider-Man from another Earth. So while it won't be mentioned in canon, I think it should still be considered part of the regular canon. :The stance we take with movies, tv shows, and especially video games, is that it is considered canon to it's respective reality until and unless there is sufficient proof against it. So if anyone can offer proof that the events in the game could not have happened to the Earth-1610 character at any point in his life, we can separate them, but until then they'll be the same reality. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:29, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::There is no real evidence contradicting that the Tablet of Order and Chaos storyline didn't happen in the Ultimate continuity (I believe Beenox developers said that the four dimensions were meant to be in their established continuities rather than in divergent continuities). The more pressing question is where the storyline takes place: It has to take place post-Clone Saga and prior to the War Of the Symbiotes arc since Carnage is being held by SHIELD. The game's database itself confirms that the events of Ultimate Spider-Man #93 have already happened with regards to Deadpool. Where exactly it is to be placed still remains a mystery, but the points I have mentioned need to be taken into consideration. Ggctuk 20:09, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Does the current Spider-Men mini-series contradict the Video Game story? If so, I think we can remove it now. If not, let's not worry about it?--MutantMenace (talk) 09:06, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::I vaguely recall a reference to Shattered Dimensions in the comics, actually. Don't quote me on this, though. TheRazorSlash (talk) 19:03, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Although Shattered Dimensions took place in this universe, it's like it's non-cannon. Also, that adventure didn't make too much in Peter's history. ::::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 19:29, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm leaning towards putting it in the Notes section. We were told it's in continuity --- but no one really takes that seriously.--MutantMenace (talk) 08:54, July 4, 2012 (UTC) The new version I liked the article better before it became ten times larger in one edit. This isn't as helpful to me as a reader. This just looks like someone's failure to consolidate their thoughts.--Savageland 07:20, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :And it's back again. I would love to work on this page, but I don't think anything can be done with this version. Seriously, who wants to read all this?--Savageland 07:56, May 23, 2011 (UTC) And again SpiderFreak1011 make the page ten times larger...Toxic W Peter's Alive? Guys, if you read the most recent new issue of Ultimate Spider Man #1, then you know at the waaay ending, both Osborn is confirmed alive and a very much alive Peter Parker appeared before Miles. Any thoughts on this? Does that mean he's really alive or there's another plot to this? Should we say he's back in the article or wait for it? Taikage (talk) 15:19, May 8, 2014 (UTC) What we have is a guy appearing in one issue claiming to be Peter. His return is not explaned, the story not complete - for the moment, we have no proof that this is the real Peter. I have locked the page.--edkaufman (talk) 20:10, May 8, 2014 (UTC) As of , it appears that's the only explanation we should hope to get (as the plot seems to be moving on toward the reveals about Miles' true parentage), so can we remove the note about Peter's death now? Considering his explanation within the pages.GZilla311 (talk) 14:57, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Height and Death Miles Morales is now 5'7, and from what I have seen in Miles Morales: The Ultimate Spider-Man #1 and a sneak peek from #2, Peter is taller than Miles, maybe 5'9 or 5'10. Why has his height been reverted to 5'5? And also why is his appearence of death still on his template? Awesomekid120 (talk) 19:44, May 30, 2014 (UTC)Awesomekid120 :He might be taller, but guessing a character's height is not appropiate. And the reason why his appearance of death is still on his template is explained above in this very same talk page. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 19:48, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :::I reverted his height and weight back to original height/weight listed in official books...until a new listing of it comes out it should be considered canon Capam (talk) 07:03, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Age difference It's obvious 616 and 1610 peters became spider-man at different ages but how old was 616 peter when his father Richard died was he older or younger? : :They didn't, both were bitten by the spider at the age of 15. :Regarding Peter's age when his parents died: in ''Marvel Knights: Spider-Man'' #20, Spider-Man travels back in time to see the moment in which his parents left him with Ben and May before the travel from which they never come back, and Peter is shown as a toddler. However, in ''Sensational Spider-Man'' #33, a flashback is shown of May and Ben taking charge of a baby Peter when his parents died. Those are the only two instances I remember of Peter's age being somewhat given, maybe there's more info in the storyline of the robotic impostors from the 90s. :In the Ultimate Universe, there's a flashback shown numerous times of Peter being a toddler when his parents are in a picnic with the Brocks, so he was at least a toddler when they died. In Ultimate Origins it is shown the death of Peter's parents at the hands of the Hulk's first rampage when he was a baby, but as it contradicts the death of Peter's parents in a plane when Eddie Brock Sr. unleashed Venom, it is considered that they were only heavily injured during Hulk's rampage and survived to be killed years later. :So, in Earth-616, Peter's parents died when he was either a baby or a toddler. In Earth-1610, they died when he was a toddler. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:45, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :: Earth-616 Peter became Spider-Man when he was 15. If I recall correctly, Earth-1610 Peter was also 15 when he became Spider-Man. As for how old Earth-616 Peter was when his parents died... I don't know, but he was quite young, and Aunt May and Uncle Ben pretty much raised him anyways since his parents were often away on missions. Arawn 999 (talk) 00:00, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Transformation? This may not be important, but how is it Peter isn't transforming like, Norman Osborn, Harry Osborn or Mary Jane? Is it because he was given a prototype version of the Oz formula, or the fact he was bitten by a spider with Oz; given an indirect amount? --IblisTheEternalSunGod (talk) 14:18, November 1, 2015 (UTC) :Peter was bitten by a spider that had been exposed to the Oz formula. Norman, Harry and MJ were directly exposed to it. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 19:02, November 1, 2015 (UTC) What Happened to Parker After Earth 1610 Ended? Guys, I didn't have a chance to confirm the details, but after the whole Battleworld event and the end of Earth 1610, Miles Morales, Jimmy Hudson, along with several other Ultimate characters survived the fall of their world. Was Peter amongst the survivors? He was last seen running away happily with Mary Jane, but his fate was never mentioned. Thanks in advance if you know! Taikage (talk) 12:06, February 23, 2016 (UTC) : Axel Alonso has said "The Ultimate Universe is gone, and Ultimate Peter Parker died a long time ago." Maybe Mr. Alonso forgot/didn't know about his resurrection, or maybe that's an indicator that his resurrection was removed from canon. I dunno, but it supports him being currently deceased. Arawn 999 (talk) 12:14, February 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Jimmy Hudson is presumed to have died off-panel at the close of ; meanwhile, Peter Parker did not appear at all during Secret Wars, it is assumed that he was not in Manhattan during the final incursion, and thus he perished when Earth-1610 ceased to exist, which was nearly nine years ago in terms of in universe time, which is likely why Axel Alonso said it was a long time ago. The reason Miles Morales and a few of his supporting cast survived is because he had fed Molecule Man, so as a special thanks he resurrected Miles' mother and moved his life to the reborn Earth-616. -- Annabell (talk) 12:19, February 23, 2016 (UTC) ::: I suppose that means Black Widow, Bombshell, etc. are deceased as well, despite some of them being in Earth-1610's Manhattan when the final Incursion happened. Arawn 999 (talk) 12:29, February 23, 2016 (UTC)